rarefandomcom-20200213-history
Conker's Bad Fur Day
|genre = Platformer |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = M for Mature |platforms = Nintendo 64 Xbox One |media = Cartridge (Nintendo 64) Disc (Xbox One) |requirements = |input = Nintendo 64 Controller Xbox One Controller }}Conker's Bad Fur Day is a game created by Rare, Ltd. for the Nintendo 64 starring Conker. Production Conker's Bad Fur Day, originally known as Conker's Quest and later Twelve Tales: Conker 64 was to be a game similar to Conker's Pocket Tales, an overly cutesy game geared towards younger gamers. Story The opening cut scene of the game shows Conker, seated on a large, golden throne drinking a glass of milk. Inside Conker's throne room are several bizarre creatures; it is only after introductions are done that Conker tells his story. After a night of heavy drinking, Conker, extremely drunk, ends-up wandering away into the night in the direction opposite of his house. Passing out, Conker wakes up later in a strange land. During that day Conker just wants to find his way home but he keeps getting dragged into crazy situations by characters that he has never met before. Conker does tasks from returning a bee- hive to its rightful owner to fighting in a war between the Squirrel High Command and the Tediz, led by the evil Panther King. The levels of Conker's Bad Fur Day are as follows: * Hungover: Waking up in a large field, Conker finds himself dazed and confused and must deal with a scarecrow named Birdy and find his away past an annoying Gargoyle. * Windy: The overworld of the game, Windy is named after the giant windmill located in the center of the area. * Barn Boys: Taking place in a large barn and the surrounding area, the boss of this area is a giant, missile-wielding robot named the Haybot. * Bats Tower: Conker has to navigate his way through a gigantic safe filled with creatures such as living cogs and Fire Imps. The boss of this area is the Boiler. * Sloprano: A level consisting mostly of Conker's battle against the Great Mighty Poo on Poo Mountain. * Uga Buga: A level mostly taking place in a prehistoric world filled with such things as cavemen and dinosaurs. The boss of this area is a giant, egotistical caveman named Buga. * Spooky: A level consisting mostly of Conker, transformed into a bat by his vampire ancestor, Count Batula, capturing and feeding villagers to Count Batula. After Batula is killed, Conker must fight his way out of Batula's mansion using a shotgun/blunderbuss. * It's War: Conker, along with his ally, Private Rodent, must fight they're way out of a Tediz base. The boss of this level is the Experiment. * Heist: The final level of the game, Conker and Berri find themselves participating in a robbery of the First Feral Bank for the mob boss Don Weaso. The boss of this area is a giant, alien monster named Heinrich. Gameplay Conker's Bad Fur Day was hailed as revolutionary, possessing advanced graphics and sound of the time. Like Donkey Kong 64, Conker's Bad Fur Day was not simply a platform game, but was more or less an adventure one. Conker is capable of using not only his frying pan in combat, but also makeshift melee weapons and firearms. Multiplayer The multiplayer mode in Conker's Bad Fur Day is often referred to as one of the games best features, having a diverse amount of playability. The various multiplayer modes are as follows: * Death Match: A standard, "kill-everyone else" game. * War: Features the war between the Squirrel High Command and Tediz. * Heist: Players play as either Mr. Yellow, Mr. Blue, Mr. Green and Mr. Red, weasel gangsters working for Don Weaso. Players have to steal as much money as possible from a poorly guarded bank. * Raptor: Players can either be a team of cavemen hunting for raptor eggs or a team of raptors hungry for cavemen flesh. * Beach: A troop of SHC soldiers are attempting to reclaim Paris from the Tediz, who have the city under their control. Players can either be a civilian squirrel to get across a beach to SHC soldier safety or a Tediz soldier who has stop any and all civilians from getting across the beach. * Race: Players must race against one another on lava-proof surfboards. *'Tank:' Players must blast and kill each other using tanks. Port & Remake A remake of Conker's Bad Fur Day, called Conker: Live & Reloaded, was made for the Xbox. Conker: Live & Reloaded was met with much criticism, due to being extremely censored and "untrue" to the original. Conker's Bad Fur Day was added into the Rare Replay collection for the Xbox One. With the exception of the control schemes, Conker's Bad Fur Day was entirely intact. The port had some bugs but was later patched. Controversy Nintendo, fearing that Conker's Bad Fur Day would cause extreme controversy, had the game's box given an abnormally large warning. Also of note, Nintendo refuses to acknowledge Conker's Bad Fur Day, no mention of Conker's Bad Fur Day ever graced the pages Nintendo Power magazine until volume #230, where it was featured in that issue's "Playback" section. Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker's Pocket Tales are also completely absent from Nintendo's official website, despite being found exclusively on Nintendo consoles. Trivia * Banjo and Kazooie make two small cameos in Conker Bad Fur Day; Banjo's severed and stuffed head can be seen mounted above a fireplace while Kazooie's head can be found being used as the handle of an umbrella. * Conker's Bad Fur Day has a large amount of movie parodies in it; some of these parodies include A Clockwork Orange, Alien, The Matrix and Saving Private Ryan, among others. *In recent interviews, key developer Robin Beanland admitted he regretted a lot of things in the game, one example is the Sunflower scene. Category:Conker Games Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:Games Category:Rare Replay